Good Night Zero
by Ichihara Yue
Summary: In order to fulfil the Council wish Kaname have to kill Zero altought he love Zero so much.  Want to know what will happen next just read this story.


Good Night Zero

Disclaimer:

Me: mine...

Zero: no VK is belong to our beloved creator Hino-sensei

Me: no VK is mine...mine...mine...

Zero: someone please call an ambulance from asylum

Me: VK IS MINE...

Zero: shut up or I'll f***ing kill you

Me: VK is mine (in whisper)

Zero: shut up!

Me:...

Warning:boyxboy, grammer error, and maybe misspelling

pairing:kanamexzero

The fullmoon shone so brightly that night. In a pathway that lead to the ruines of Kiryu house, there are a chocolate haired man who walk to that ruins. After a few minutes of walked he arrived in front of the ruins and prepared to enter the ruins.

When the man already inside the ruins he could saw that the moonlight entered the ruins trought the ruined roof and illuminated the inside part of the ruins. He looked around and his red wine colored eyes captured a silver haired beauty who sitting on the already ruined wall closed his eyes. The moonlight illuminated his body and created a halo around him. The halo made him looks like an angel that down from the heaven. The silverette beauty opened his beautiful lilac eyes and stared at red wine one.

"what do you want Kuran?" came his harsh voice cracked the silence night.

"I come here to eliminate you." Kaname said with a sad voice.

"oh... So after you used me as your paw to kill that Rido bastard and played with my heart then trow me away cause you merried Yuki now you want to get rid of me." Zero bitter word came to Kaname's ears.

"zero I..." before Kaname finised zero cut his speech

"who told you to call me with my given name Kuran?"

whitout even botherd whit zero sarcasm Kaname start his talk again "zero I'm still love you and will always love you my body, heart and soul always belong to you. The idea of eliminate you isn't mine. That was the decision from the Hunter Association and the new Council. Since Chairman Cross death they tought you as a threat. Since you already druk from me and Yuki they are afraid that if you fallen to level-E you will become too strong and dangerous. It will be hard to eliminate you and there will be many victim."

"if you still love me then why you come to kill me. Are you just playing with my mind or what."

Kaname walked toward the silver haired man and caressing his left cheek "I tried my best to pursue them to withdrew their decision but in the end I couldn't do anything. I couldn't let them kill you as if you are unworthy low creature. That's why I volunteer my self to eliminate you. If I couldn't safe your live at lest I'll be the one who take your live" Kaname said when he embrace the ex-human.

Zero tried to struggle he even started to hitting the brunette pureblood but Kaname just held him even tighter.

"I hate you...I hate you...I hate you. Why everything become like this. We are used to be happy but everything change cause you merried her." Zero said

"the Council tought that Kuran's need a heir that's why they pushed me to merried her."

"I hate you because you leave me but my body, heart and soul craveing and need you."

Kaname eyes dilate for few moment and then he smiled. He took Zero chin and made him look up at his eyes. Their face got closer and closer until there is no distance between their mouth. Their kiss was light, warm and full of love.

"I'm happy because you still love me."

"of course I still love you. Idiot." zero said while stranggled even more over Kaname chest.

"Zero, lets run away together. Yuki already carry off my child and the Kuran heir so now we can live together. The Council wouldn't after us."

Zero tried to detached his self from Kaname embrace. Kaname let him go and stare at silverette beauty lilac colored eyes.

"No, Kaname. You couldn't leave your child alone. Your child need their parents. Are you tried to sacrifice your own child for our live? No, Kaname I couldn't let you do that."

"So what should I do?"

"just do what you have to do, Kaname. Take my live with you." zero voice was firm and calm showing how certain he was with his decision.

"I couldn't do that Zero."

Zero just smile and said "Just do it Kaname. Bit me, drink my blood until there's none left and let me become one with you Kaname." "I couldn't Zero."

Zero then guided Kaname head toward his neck and then hug him. Kaname lips touch Zero silky skin made the brunette could smell the sweetness of Zero blood. The sweet smell of Zero blood made the pureblood fangs elongated.

"Bit me now Kaname, drink all of my blood and let me become one with you."

Kaname started to licking the soft skin in Zero neck. After a few lick he bit Zero tender skin and let his fangs pierce Zero skin. The pierced skin made the blood beneath it flow freely to Kaname mouth.

Zero keep his hug and push Kaname head even deeper on his neck. The silverette beauty stared to lose his consciousness and his hand that huging Kaname gone limp but as Zero wish Kaname didn't stop drinking Zero blood. Finally Zero blood was out. Kaname held Zero cold body waited till Zero body turn to sand there was tears in his red wine colored eyes. He waited for hours but Zero body didn't turn to sand but there is no heartbeat and Zero definetly die. Because Zero body didn't turn to sand so Kaname bought Zero body towaerd his mansion.

In Kuran mansion

"why Onii-sama took so long time, he must be finished his work."

Yuki still have her inocent face and smile but her personality already change. After she turn back as a pureblood she become a cruel, egoistic, cunning and possessive girl that made Kaname hate her.

"maybe Kaname-sama have to deal with another things." Aido said

"but still..." before she finised her speech there are a voice of opened door. She then walked toward the front door to approach Kaname. "welcome home Onii-sama." she smiled at Kaname but her smile fade when she saw Kaname pick Zero bridal style. "why you bring him here Onii-sama."

"that's not your business Yuki." Kaname passed over her without take a look at her.

"You should kill that level-E and not bring him here." Yuki said

"how do you know that I sould kill Zero." "of course I know, that because I'm the one who told the new Council to kill him." Yuki said with her evil smile

"you bitch if you not carry off my child I already tear of your body. Why you do that?"

there are venom in his voice when he talk to Yuki

"that because he steal you from me love so he deserve to killed." heard that made Kaname want to rip apart her body but because of his child still inside her body Kaname trid to not kill her.

"you wouldn't kill me, you would come back to me and love me back. You belong to me Onii-sama." Yuki started to shooting. Kaname just ingnored her and walk away to the basement. The basement of Kuran mansion is made from ice even the furniture created from ice too. There are no one know why the basement build from the ice and no one ever used it. Altough made from ice, the ice never melt and always stay at the same stage. Inside the basement there are a big coffin that made from ice. Kaname laid Zero still body inside the coffin. Zero looks so peaceful as if he is just sleep and not die. Kaname stare at Zero cold body and kissed the ex-human lips and forehead.

"Zero nomatter what happen you always hold my heart and soul. I'll always belong to you." with the last word Kaname closed Zero coffin and walk away.

"Good night Zero, have a nice dream."

Kaname walk away and closed the basement door.

Hate it like it just let me know, so give me your REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


End file.
